Girl of My Dreams
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Buzz recalls a conversation he had with Woody before Jessie arrived in Andy's room.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters.

**Girl of My Dreams**

By Jennifer Collins

The toys in Andy's room all moved closer, forming a tight circle around Wheezy as he sang proudly. Four toys stood slightly apart from the circle, swaying lightly to the music. Woody wrapped an arm around Bo Peep and turned to look over her head at Buzz, who was smiling as he tapped his foot to the beat. Jessie was leaning her arm on his left shoulder and was bouncing enthusiastically. The two kept in perfect time to each other and to the penguin's singing. Occasionally, Buzz would steal a glance at Jessie and she would throw her braid over her shoulder and smile warmly at him. Woody chuckled quietly to himself. He was glad that his new friend Jessie was settling in easily.

Bo looked up at him questioningly when she heard him laugh, but Woody just threw a meaningful glance in Buzz's direction. Bo turned her head just in time to see Buzz blush slightly as Jessie leaned her head on his shoulder. She nodded at Woody and sighed softly, settling deeper into his embrace. Woody watched as Buzz awkwardly put his arm around the cowgirl's shoulders. He met his friend's gaze and winked.

Buzz's face flushed a darker shade of red. He stared straight ahead at Wheezy and Mr. Mike, knowing that Jessie was looking up at him with her big green eyes. She nudged him in his side with her elbow and he finally turned his chin to meet her gaze. Gosh, she was beautiful. Jessie smiled widely and pushed her hat up. Buzz flashed her a charming smile and he could swear he saw her eyes sparkle. She rested her head against his shoulder again and this time Buzz's embrace was a little more confident as he pulled her closer to him. He unconsciously patted her braid as he looked over to where Woody and Bo were secretly whispering to each other. He smiled to himself as he recalled a conversation he'd had with Woody only a few days ago….

_Buzz slowly walked up to where Woody was standing with Bo on Andy's desk. He didn't want to disturb their peaceful moment, but Woody had asked Buzz to meet him at this time so they could discuss some plans for the upcoming weekend while Andy would be away at his grandparents' house. He cleared his throat and Woody looked up. "Will you excuse us for just a moment, Bo?" He gently asked as he leaned down to give her one last hug as she pouted. She waved at both toys as she slowly walked away. Woody sighed._

"_That's nice," Buzz commented._

"_Hmmm?" Woody asked, still a little distracted._

"_What you have with Bo," Buzz said._

_Woody nodded. "She's a great girl." _

"_She sure is," Buzz replied._

_Woody's eyes narrowed. "You're not after my woman, are you?" He asked, only slightly suspicious._

"_Who, me? Of course not!" Buzz exclaimed. "She's not even my type. I'm just saying it's nice that you have someone to share things with." He hesitated. "Uh, a female someone," he finished._

_Woody cocked his head. "I didn't realize you were lonely," he said thoughtfully._

_Buzz lowered his eyes. "It's not that. How could I be lonely in a room full of such great toys? It's just that sometimes I envy you."_

_Woody straightened up, not wanting his friend to see that he was somewhat pleased by his last comment. Buzz envious of him? "Oh, well you could have that too," Woody said. _

"_Oh yeah, sure. It's very likely that Andy who is a boy, will be playing with dolls. Girl's toys," Buzz pointed out._

_Woody laughed at the idea. "No, but Molly has plenty of dolls."_

_Buzz shook his head. "They're all way too young. And annoying. The only age appropriate women around her are Mrs. Potato Head and Bo."_

"_And they're both taken," Woody said, coming across more defensively than he wanted to._

_Buzz rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking for the clingy or helpless types," he said. "No offense," he added when he saw the look Woody gave him._

"_Well you know, Molly will be at the Barbie age soon…" _

"_Too mass produced. My girl needs to have an original mind," Buzz said._

_Woody folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, then. So who exactly is your dream girl, Mr. Picky?" he asked, genuinely curious. He hadn't realized that Buzz had given it this much thought. After all, he'd only been out of "hypersleep" for a few months._

"_Well, she's got to have a lot of spirit. Strong willed. With compassion for others. Of course a brilliant mind…" _

"_Of course," Woody repeated with a grin._

"_But not the damsel in distress type. At least not completely. I like a woman that can take care of herself but still needs me too. Someone with a bright sense of humor." _

"_To compliment your dryness?" Woody teased._

_Buzz punched him in the arm. "And a yearning for adventure." _

"_Well, sheesh, should she have blonde hair too?" Woody asked._

_Buzz shook his head. "Nah. I prefer redheads…. " _

Buzz looked at the girl swaying beside him. He couldn't help noticing that she was exactly what he'd told Woody he wanted less than a week ago. The look Woody was giving him told him that Woody had noticed too. Jessie was the girl of his dreams, down to the red hair that he'd only been joking about when he'd said it to Woody.

Jessie stirred in his arms. He looked down to find her smiling up at him, and his heart soared higher than any rocket ship he could see himself flying. He smiled back, knowing that he was already smitten and hoping that she would one day feel the same.

"Thank you, thank you everybody!" Wheezy shouted into Mr. Mike's microphone as he finished singing. Some toys moved forward to congratulate him on his new squeaker. Others started a board game nearby.

Buzz was a little disappointed when Jessie picked her head up, but she held onto his hand. "Now what?" She asked excitedly.

"Anything you'd like," He told her honestly.

She giggled. "Well, how about showing me around this place?" She suggested, already moving forward.

Buzz took a few wide steps to keep up with her, not letting go of her hand. He moved one step ahead of her. "Who's giving this tour, me or you?" he said teasingly and he was pleased at the sound of her bright laughter.

"Okay, Space Boy. Lead the way," she said, gesturing with her hand.

He led her forward and turned his eyes to where Woody had taken Bo over by the window. Woody met his gaze and winked at him. Buzz winked back, but the second's hesitation it took gave Jessie the lead and she pulled him along impatiently. "Come on, Buzz!" She said and he eagerly followed, smiling widely. This girl really was perfect for him.


End file.
